


Not All

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Patriarchy, Poetry, Rape Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You say <i>not all</i> and I hear <i>someone somewhere</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All

**Author's Note:**

> Written: November 2, 2014  
> Note: I've seen quite a few tumblr posts about women's pov and men just not getting it. This is the result.

This war will never be over  
While anyone walks afraid  
Alone or in a crowd  
Scared that someone somewhere  
Will be that one  
_not all_ you say  
_not all are like that_  
_not all are that way_  
You know what that means?  
You know what I hear?  
You say _not all_  
And I hear  
_someone somewhere_

One is too many  
And I walk afraid  
Heart in my throat  
A scream in my mouth  
Eyes constantly searching  
For the threat I know exists  
Someone somewhere  
_not all?_  
Too many 

This war between us will never be over  
While you refuse to hear what I mean  
While you preach that _not all_ are that way 

There shouldn’t be a war  
_not all_?  
Someone somewhere  
That one who takes and takes and takes  
I may be someone’s mother  
Someone’s sister, daughter, aunt, niece  
Someone somewhere loves me and maybe they’re like you  
But I’m myself and my own  
I breathe and I cry and I write and I sing  
I live and I love and I hate  
I’m my own before I’m anyone’s  
And that’s enough  
There shouldn’t be a war  
But I’ll fight  
_not all_ , no –  
But I’ll fight that someone somewhere

I walk afraid in the dark  
And that’s stupid  
In this world with someone somewhere  
Waiting to strike  
That someone somewhere who takes and takes 

You say _not all_  
Like that fixes things  
Like it should matter that  
Nine out ten aren’t monsters  
One is too many  
And excuses are useless with blood on the ground  
And hearts in throats  
And tears and tears 

This is my body  
I’ll not break it for you

Don’t say _not all_  
Don’t ignore that anyone walks afraid  
Don’t tell me things are my fault  
And then stare down my shirt  
Or follow me telling me to smile  
Don’t laugh when I say I’m nervous  
Because that man is still out there and I  
Don’t want him to know which car is mine  
Don’t say _not all_ and expect a pat on the back  
Because this is my world too and that’s not good enough  
It never has been  
I won’t accept it anymore 

Don’t say _life’s not fair_  
I know that  
Don’t say _not all_  
When you just mean _not me_  
When you’re really saying _I’d never do that_  
When the words you want are _not my problem_  
It’s everyone’s problem  
And I won’t be quiet  
I won’t turn away  
I’ll walk afraid in the dark  
Knowing that someone somewhere will take and take 

Don’t say _not all_  
Because that just means _some_  
You think that fixes things?  
You think that’s acceptable?  
Don’t tell me that someone somewhere is a monster  
And I should be grateful because it’s not you

This is a war  
And I’ll fight and fight  
Because I am my own  
And I should have that unalienable right  
To walk alone and unafraid  
Anywhere and anytime 

You say _not all_  
And I say _too many_

And I say _enough_


End file.
